warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Heart: Book 1
Here is my new series called From the Heart. This is going to be my main priority right now. I am really going to try to spell right on this. If I don't, feel free to fix any typos, but ONLY typos. The main point of this series is to show you a glimpse of the world I see and how I respond and think about it. It may not seem like much to you now, but it will. At least, I hope it will. Hopefully, if I get the message across right, you won't just pass by that quiet, shy person in your school hallway. Hopefully you'll stop to just say hi. Even that will make the difference. RainfireThe Scruffs' 23:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) '-People claimin' they know me,' 'but they only know a portion-' Prologue Narrator: Our story takes place in the midst of reconstruction. Reconstruction of the Clans, that is. As you know, the addition of FourClan was hard enough on the origonal Clans. Then SkyClan, the Clan Firestar was sent to rebuild, came back. SkyClan claimed that they were the right fifth Clan, and that FourClan should leave. RiverClan and ShadowClan agreed to that. Of course, FourClan refused to leave, which made a war break out. ThunderClan and WindClan sided with FourClan without a second thought. RiverClan and ShadowClan of course sided with SkyClan. The end of the war was caused by a sad thing. Both the leaders and deputies of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan died, leaving no authority in these Clans. SkyClan combined RiverClan and ShadowClan into its ranks, forming one Clan out of three. This is HailClan, named after Hailstar, the leader at the time.FourClan did the same with ThunderClan and WindClan, forming RainClan, named after Rainstar. Rainstar of RainClan and Hailstar of HailClan made a truce and ended the war. They died soon after. Anyway, this is a tale told by an elder cat, who was an apprentice at the time of the reconstruction. She tells about what it was like to be in a newly formed Clan. She also tells what it was like to be almost invisible amongst her Clanmates. This seems sad to you, yes? Well, you're wrong. To her it was aggrivating, So aggrivating, in fact, that she changed into a whole other cat, and no one saw it comeing. But they could have. I'm sure you have many questions, and they will be answered in time, but first I must ask you a question: Why don't you listen to the quiet ones? For they are the ones with stories to tell. '-But you don't know my game, and never felt my pain-' Chapter 1 Rockpaw glanced at the sun. "Who is our mentor again?" Tanglepaw asked for the third time. "Bluebird," I answered. I tried to smooth down a tuft of Tanglepaw's fur, but gave up. Tanglepaw has smokey brown fur that sticks out everywhere. You can never tame it. She looked at me with her hazel eyes and yawned. "Should we leave now?" Rockpaw asked. I looked around the RainClan camp. It used to be WindClan's camp, before we combined. Other apprentices were stretching and leaving sluggishly. Great StarClan there are alot of apprentices. "I think so," I said and stood up. Rockpaw, Tanglepaw, and I left the camp together. I always feel relaxed when I'm with them. I feel... noticed. "Hey Reedpaw! Who is your mentor?" Tanglepaw yowled to a gray tom with black paws. He looked at us. His best friend was walking drowsily beside him. "Foggymist. Who do you have?" he asked, green eyes shining. Reedpaw obviously likes Tanglepaw. Well, obvious to me anyway. "Rockpw and I have Bluebird," Tanglepaw answered. Reedpaw's friend, Marshpaw, looked at us and cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked. The question was directed at me. "Rainpaw," I answered. He nodded once and looked ahead. I'm used to that. "Wait. Rainpaw doesn't have Bluebird? But you three always do stuff together," Reedpaw said, disbelievingly. We shrugged. "Roanstar gave me Foxheart as my mentor," I said. Marshpaw looked at me. "I have him too," he said. I snorted. Marshpaw looked away, slightly offended. "Oh don't worry about her. She's just snippy because she didn't get her beauty rest," Rockpaw teased. I cuffed her playfully over the ear and she bounded away laughing. Rockpaw is a small light gold she-cat with pale green eyes. Tanglepaw and I ran after her. We began dashing about, leaping nimbley over small bushes and clumps of heather. Because Rockpaw is a small cat, she had to leap higher than me and Tanglepaw, but it only made her look graceful. Tanglepaw tripped over a stone and tumbled into me, causing both of us to roll into Rockpaw. When we stopped rolling, we burst out laughing. "Tanglepaw!" Rockpaw and I laughed. Tanglepaw's eyesight isn't so good. She can see fine, just not as well as cats' eyesight usually is. Reedpaw and Marshpaw bounded over to us. Marshpaw is a shaggy gold tom with silver-blue eyes. He got his name from his eyes, but I think he looks more like a lion. "Great StarClan! What did you trip over?" Marshpaw asked. "A stone," Tanglepaw answered. My friends and I stood up. We continued walking to the forest. Since there are more apprentices than Warriors, one mentor has to train at least three apprentices. We apprentices must travel from RainClan's camp to the abandoned ThunderClan camp for training. The other RainClan apprentices walked around us. Marshpaw and Reedpaw chose to walk with us instead of their other friends. "At least we're not traveling into the old FourClan territory," Tanglepaw and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. Rockpaw, Tanglepaw, and I started laughing again. Three cats infront of us turned their heads and glared at us. "Oh come on! Have a little fun!" Tanglepaw exclaimed at them. They rolled their eyes and faced forward. Rockpaw yawned. "Hey, where's Tenderpaw?" I asked suddently. My best friends shrugged. Tenderpaw is a friend of mine, but he hangs out with other cats. He doesn't like Rockpaw and Tanglepaw very much. "I think he's walking with Twinpaw," Reedpaw said. "Oh," I responded. We walked into the forest and towards the abandoned camp. Everyone was silent the rest of the journey. As we entered the camp, we really began to see how many apprentices there were. "Oh wow," I breathed. Reedpaw and Marshpaw left us and walked over to a group of their friends. "Well, let's find a palce to sit," Rockpaw said. By that time, I had already clamped my jaws shut. I am a very shy cat, so I don't talk much around strangers. My friends knew this, so they weren't surprised when I didn't join into the conversation. We sat there until the small amount of mentors got there. "Should we go to Bluebird?" Rockpaw asked Tanglepaw. "Ummm..." Tanglepaw thought. "Look," I said simply and pointed my tail at a ledge. Roanstar had jumped up there to adress us. All of the apprentices looked toward him. "Does everyone know who there mentor is?" Roanstar asked. The apprentices nodded their heads and murmured to each other. "Good. Your mentors will come and get you. Have a nice day!" he finished and leaped off of the ledge. Bluebird walked over to us. "Well. Come along," she said to Rockpaw and Tanglepaw. "Bye," they said to me as they walked off. I sighed and stared at my paws. I sat there for a while. "Are you okay?" someone asked around me. "Fine fine. Just tired," another cat answered. I sighed again. "Rainpaw," some cat said. Chapter 2 I looked up. A russet tom with green eyes and black paws sat a few tail-lengths infront of me. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm your mentor, Foxheart," he told me. "Oh," I said. He got up on his feet and flicked his fluffy tail. "Let's go get the other apprentices," he said and began walking. I scrambled up and trotted over to him. When I reached him, I slowed down to a walk and followed him. We walked over to a large group of apprentices. "Marshpaw! Firepaw!" Foxheart called. The two toms rushed over. "Ok. That's three out of six. Let's go get Daisypaw," Foxheart said. He started walking before anyone reacted. We had to run to catch up with him. Moments later, we had picked up Daisypaw, Lightpaw, and Twinpaw. "Now that we're all here, let's begin," Foxheart said. Again he walked away without warning. Again we had to scramble to keep up with him. He lead us deep into the forest. At a clearing, he turned and faced us. He motioned for us to sit and we did. He looked at us one at a time. "I have but one lesson to teach you today," he began. The other five apprentices began murmuring in excitement. "Hush," Foxheart snapped. They were instantly quiet. I was sitting at the back of the group and was quite comfortable there. "I must teach you how to work as a team," Foxheart said. I sighed quietly. I am more of a solo worker. Not because I think I'm 'all that', but because I don't communicate well. "The first step to working as a team, is knowing your team members. That means we need to get to know each other, because from now on, we are a team," he said wisely. Daisypaw raised her tail. "Yes, Daisypaw?" Foxheart asked. "You said we would be a team from now on. When we become Warriors, we won't need each other anymore. We won't be a team," she said. Foxheart nodded. "I think you'll find that you will always come back to these cats," he began and pointed his tail at all of us. "For questions, companionship, and even for hope in the darkest of times," he finished. I listened intently. I then felt a deeper respect for this cat. "Now, I will tell you a bit about me," Foxheart said. "I am the toughest mentor in both RainClan and HailClan. I do not tolerate know-it-alls, because you do not know it all. Believe me, you have much to learn. I will push you to do your best both physically and mentally," he said. We stayed silent. He twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Marshpaw. Tell us about yourself," Foxheart ordered and sat down. "Well, I have a mother, but I never knew my father. I was named after my eye color. Ummm... I am smart and funny. That's all I have to say," Marshpaw said. Foxheart nodded slowly, as if to absorb what he had just said. "Rainpaw," Foxheart said. I jolted back to reality. I had dazed off. I stared blankly at my mentor. "Tell us about you," Foxheart prompted. "O-oh," I stuttered. I felt a flutter of anxiety in my stomach. The back of my throught began to burn softly. "I'm really shy and quiet. Both of my parents are alive, I have a younger brother, I am completely against suicide, and I was named after my personality," I said calmly. That's the thing about me. I can be rotting away on the inside from an attack of anxiety, but have a completely calm look on my face and a calm, steady voice. "Against suicide? Not very many cats would have mentioned that. That was very interesting," Foxheart said. I relaxed as the rest of the cats told about themselves. "Ok. Now listen closely everyone," Foxheart said. We quieted down and listened intently to him. "The reason that you six are my apprentices, is because you are the most promising apprentices in the Clan," Foxheart said. "Because of that, you will be the first group to go into the Forest of Spirits," he said softly. Daisypaw gasped quietly. Oh why was I put into this group, why? Chapter 3 Every cat knows about the Forest of Spirits, in some way or another. "Come. I have yet to teach you all about team work, but it is time," Foxheart said and stood up. We stood up. I glanced at the sky. The sun had already set to the horizon. Foxheart had already left. We sprinted to catch up, then walked with him when we caught up. I walked at the back of the group. Marshpaw let the others pass him and began walking with me. "Hey," he said softly. "Hi," I responded quickly. I glanced at him. He was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I stared straight ahead and pretended not to notice. "What do you think will happen?" Marshpaw asked quietly. I shook my head and continued to walk. Marshpaw said nothing more the whole way. We stopped at another clearing. The sun had gone down. Foxheart watched us quietly. "Let me explain to you exactly what the Forest of Spirits is," Foxheart began. We sat down. "When the two new Clans were formed, the cats who had died in the war began to haunt the woods of FourClan. Because of this, RainClan did not include the old FourClan territory as part of it's new territory. Now that all of the spirits dwell here, no livng thing resides here. Even though they haunt the forests, they have a good purpose. Every living Clan cat has a spirit in this forest. This spirit may or may not appear to you. If it does, they are warning you of something. Now, the thing is, you WILL see spirits tonight, but wether or not you see YOUR spirit is up to fate. Understand?" Foxheart asked. We nodded solemly. Foxheart took a shakey breath. "Good," he said as he exhaled. "This is really going to scare you. I'm not going to lie," he said with feeling. I stayed quiet as the others murmured around me. "When you see the moon crest the treetops, then you enter," Foxheart said and sat down. We waited. Gradually, as the moment came closer, the apprentices became quiet. Soon, we saw the moon crest the treetops. "Go now," Foxheart said quietly. "Go now." I walked alone in the forest. The only sound I heard was the soft crunch of my pawsteps on dead leaves. The forest was green and mystically beautiful, and yet it was lifeless. Nothing stirred. Not a single creature, not a single leaf, not a single star. That's right, the stars that night didn't twinkle with the light I am so familiar with. This, in its own way, scared me the most. Nothing can survive in a place where the stars don't shine brightly. "Rainpaw," a voice whispered into the night. I stopped walking. I pricked my ears. Crickets began to chirp. I felt more comfortable at the familiar sound, but a voice froze me cold. "Rainpaw." I began walking. Slowly at first. "Rainpaw," My heart started beating faster. I walked faster. I began to walk through a thick fog. "Rain-" the voice began, but stopped. I stopped walking. My heart was beating furiously. I felt a sudden cold wash over me. I froze when I felt something breathing softly, almost unnoticably, on my left ear. I turned my head slowly, and the breathing stopped. I looked to my left. Nothing but fog. Suddently, a thin, wiry tom rushed at me. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" he roared. I screeched and sprinted away. His face, great StarClan his face! It was torn up. You could see half of his jaw bone, and the other half that was covered by skin, just hung there, broken! He was missing his ears and his right eye! The eye hole had maggots and worms crawling and writhing inside! Great StarClan help me! I stopped and wretched on the ground. I was shaking with fear. "Berries," a voice said. I raised my head. I looked to the right, where the voice had come from, and saw a thick puddle of smashed Junipers. "Death," another voice hissed. I took a step forward and felt a crunch. I closed my eyes and gulped. I opened them and looked down. I was standing in a pile of bones. Cat bones. I took a step back, breathing hard. "Raining Fire," yet another voice said. I heard a crackle, and whipped my head around. The forest next to me was on fire. The fire fell from the trees and singed the ground. I ran away from there, ran and didn't look back. "Berries, Death, and Raining Fire," the voices said together. Chapter 4 I walked slowly, shaken, through the forest. I stopped and looked down at my paws. My heart-rate was slowing, but I was still cold with fear. I heard a small voice and looked up. A small creek ran between the forest infront of me. A small ghost-like white she-kit walked slowly through the trees on the other side. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. And when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses," she sang eerily as she walked. Her voice was so small sounding and foreign in this forest that it was scary. She turned her head to the left slightly. "Blacks and bays, dapples and grays," ''she sang softly. She turned her head toward me. The whole right side of her face was bloody and she was missing an eye. ''"All the pretty little horses," she sang slowly and vanished. I leaped over the creek and continued walking. I was quivering with sadness. That small kit had died in the war. I stopped and watched as a Clan of spirits passed me. At the head of the Clan was a black she-cat with brown eyes. Her scruff and three paws were white and her front left paw was blood red. "Whitestar," I murmured. At the middle of the walking spirits, a chocolate brown she-cat with green eyes stopped and stared at me. I gasped silently. It was like looking at an older me with green eyes. "Rainpaw," she said. Her voice was a whisper that almost floated out of her mouth. A yellow tom with brown eyes and a black scruff stopped and watched us. "She looks just like you, Fallingstar," the tom said. His voice was just as soft as the she-cat's. "Yes, she does," the she-cat, Fallingstar, agreed. The two cats began walking again. It wasn't very long before the rest of the Clan passed me. I began walking until I got to a clearing. I stopped and tried to process what I had just seen. This was all so scary and sureal. A she-cat walked slowly out of the mist. "In the arms of an angel," ''she sang softly in a beautiful voice. Way too many cats sing in this forest. She sat down. "Rainpaw," she said. She was a beautiful cat. She was an orange cat with amber eyes. "With every death comes a new life. With every death comes new pain. With every death a cat is haunted. Think about this carefully," she said. I looked at her, confused beyond belief. Her eyes gleamed. "Think about it," she said and vanished into the mist. I shook my head and looked at the sky. Dawn was here. I turned, ready to treck all the way back to the entrance, but found I was already there. I could see Foxheart's russet pelt. I walked toward him. The other apprentices were already gathered in the clearing. I sat down quietly next to Marshpaw. "Good. Now let's leave this StarClan foresaken forest behind," Foxheart said and stood up. We followed him back to the old ThunderClan camp. Chapter 5 It was the second day, after we went home to sleep, that we talked about what we had seen. "Does anyone have something they would like to share?" Foxheart asked. No one volenteered. Despite my fear of talking infront of crowds, I raised my tail. "Yes, Rainpaw?" Foxheart asked. I took a deep breath and began. "I-I saw a white she-kit. She was so small and frail. She was singing a song that included, 'all the pretty little horses.' I didn't know kits died in the war," I said sadly. Foxheart stared at me. His eyes filled with sadness. "Did you see how the kit, the kit died?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "H-how?" he stuttered. "She was missing her right eye and the whole right side of her face was bloody," I answered softly. Everyone stared as Foxheart layed down and stared at he trees behind me. "That," he said, eyes focousing on nothing. "Was my sister," he said softly. "Our mother sang that song to us as the invading Clans intered our camp. A tom killed my mother and sister," he said sadly. I was overcome by sadness. "What I wouldn't give to see Icekit again," he murmured. We all bowed our heads in silence and grieving. "Ok," Foxheart said and sat up. He changed back into the strong mentor we know and love. "Time to work," he said. We sat up straight, heads lifted high. "Yes, Foxheart!" I exclaimed. I was excited, yet anxious as always. "Yes, Foxheart!" the others echoed. Foxheart gave me a slight nod. He ran into the forest without warning, and this time, we were SO ready. We raced after him, deep into the forest. He whirled around and roared whn he got to a small clearing. He leaped at Firepaw and slammed him into the ground; not enough force to hurt, just daze. "Stay on your toes!" Foxheart bellowed. The rest of the apprentices had scattered around him. Foxheart leaped at Twinpaw. Twinpaw rolled underneath him, and Foxheart landed, twisted, and pounced on her. "Be swift! Be quick!" Foxheart hiss and flashed out a paw at Daisypaw. He caught her leg and rolled her to the ground. We apprentices were constantly moving, trying to focous, but Foxheart was fast as lightning. Suddently, Foxheart stopped attacking and sat down to wash his paws. We relaxed. "Never. Ever. Assume your enemy is defeated," Foxheart said and lunged at me. My fraying nerves and edginess caused me to automatically fling myself away. I turned on my heel to face him. "Good," he snarled and resumed attacking us. This was the first of many hard tasks of the day. Chapter 6 I picked up a vole and shrew and gazed around. My mind was in a haze. My legs ached, and I was sore from today's assignments. Everything seemed unreal, unfamiliar. Marshpaw and Reedpaw padded past me to a group of apprentices. It reminded me that I had friends to eat with. I focoused and looked around for them. They were eating near Tall Rock and chatting happily. I walked toward them and sat down. I looked at my friends, but they didn't agnolage my existence. "Hello to you too," I mumbled. "Bluebird is an amazing mentor!" Tanglepaw exclaimed. I chewed my shrew slowly and listened to their conversation, uninterested. "Yeah! Hey Rainpaw, how was your mentor?" Rockpaw asked. I swallowed. "Good," I said. "Bluebird said he is one tough cat," Rockpaw said. I blinked. "You don't know the half of it," I said. We ate our prey quietly. I stared at my vole and the remains of my shrew. "Have you ever wondered what the prey thinks when you catch it?" I asked suddently. Tanglepaw narrowed her eyes at me and swallowed. "No, Rainpaw. What makes you think we would wonder about that?" she said with slight hostility. I stared at her. I was acutely aware of a tension between the three of us that was never there before. For some reason that I can't understand, it was caused by me. I abruptly grabbed my vole and walked away from them. Rainpaw. I didn't mean it like that," I heard Tanglepaw say. I stopped in my tracks and twitched slightly. I itched to claw something... "It's just, normal cats don't ask those kinds of questions," Tanglepaw said. The hostility was still there. I turned and faced her. I glared at her with a look she would never forget. I turned around and walked to the edge of camp and sat down. I stared blankly at my vole. "Hey," a cat said. I looked up and saw Lightpaw. Firepaw stretched on his toes to see me from behind Lightpaw. Firepaw was carrying a rabbit. "Mihm miff hwe fihit wiff hue?" Firepaw said through the rabbit. "What?" I asked. "Mind if we sit with you?" Lightpaw asked and flicked Firepaw with his tail. I put my paw in my mouth. "Shfur," I said, mocking Firepaw. Lightpaw laughed and sat down next to me. Firepaw sat down next to him and dropped the rabbit. He glared playfully at me. "The ever silent Rainpaw has a sense of humor," said Firepaw. I layed down and tucked my forepaws beneath me. I took a bite out of my vole. The two toms began scarffing down the rabbit. "Looks like the elders are telling a story," Firepaw said between bites. I looked towards the elders den. Greenfern was telling a story, while Lionclaw nodded and pitched in. Many kits had gathered around to listen. "I never really listened to their stories as a kit," Lightpaw said. "Those who don't know history, no matter how much the elders distort it, are doomed to repeat it," I said. Lightpaw nodded. "That makes me wish I had listened," he said wistfully. The two toms returned to eating. I quickly ate my vole. They finished eating and settled in. I looked at Tanglepaw and Rockpaw. They were chatting with each other. "I saw what happened. Are you upset?" Firepaw asked. I unsheathed my claws. "A bit," I admitted. "I would be too," a new voice said. I looked to my left to find Twinpaw standing next to me. She layed down and bared her teeth. "That was so rude. 'Normal cats don't ask those kinds of questions.' Like she's more normal than you," Twinpaw snorted. I shrugged uncomfortably. I don't like talking bad about my friends, so this was making me uncomfortable. "You know what?" Firepaw asked suddently. "What," I asked. "The six of us in Foxheart's group are already gravitating toward each other," Firepaw observed. "Wow. You're right," Twinpaw said. At that moment, Daisypaw walked over to us and sat down. "I rest my case," Firepaw said. Daisypaw started clawing the ground infront of her. "What's up?" Lightpaw asked. "I just feel like ripping their throughts out," Daisypaw growled and looked in the direction of my two best friends. "Did everybody see what happened?!" I exclaimed. "No, just us," Twinpaw said. "Look. You don't have to get so worked up. I'm fine, and we'll be back to normal soon," I said. Daisypaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she snarled and sheathed her claws. She sat with her head low and shoulders hunched. Every now and then, she would glare in Rockpaw and Tanglepaw's direction. She curled her lips in a snarl and hissed softly. "How can you be both hateful and loyal at the same time?" Lightpaw asked. "You ask too many questions. I take my hatred out on those who hurt my friends," she responded. "Marshpaw's joining the party," Firepaw announced. The gold tom was walking over to us. The sun glinted off of his silver-green eyes, making them shine. "Hey there," he said and layed down between me and Twinpaw. "You and Tanglepaw are so different. I'm surprised your friendship lasted so long," Marshpaw commented. "Oy," I said softly as I exhaled. I was about to say something, but Youngheart's call interupted me. "Foxheart!" Youngheart called. Every cat looked towards the entrance of camp. Foxheart was leading a young black tom toward Roanstar. "Who's this?" Roanstar asked. "This tom needs a place to stay," Foxheart explained. Roanstar looked at the tom. "Why?" he asked simply. "My friend dissapeared. I am following her trail, but I need better hunting and fighting skills if I am to find her and protect her," the tom said. Roanstar dipped his head. "A good cause. You may stay, but only if you help with hunting and protecting the Clan," Roanstar said. "Fair enough," the tom said. Although he was young, he had a deep, soothing voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marshpaw slowly unsheath his claws. "Foxheart. Since you found him, you train him," Roanstar said. "I'm sure I can handle it," our mentor said. Foxheart and the tom turned toward us and walked over. Marshpaw slowly tensed up. The tom had stunning silver eyes that shone like stars. We all sat up to greet the tom. "Be nice," Foxheart said. He was looking at Daisypaw, who gave him an innocent look. "Hallo. I'm Orion," the tom said. "Hi, I'm Daisypaw," said Daisypaw. She puffed out her chest and blinked warmly up at him. Twinpaw bit her lip to keep from laughing. Orion barely gave her a glance. He sat down and gazed around at us. Foxheart left. "And who are you?" Orion asked me. A familiar question, but under different circumstances. "Rainpaw," I said without feeling. I kept my emotions back. My face was stoney and cold. Orion stared at me. "What," Marshpaw snarled. We all looked over at him. He was never mean or hateful. "Excuse me?" Orion asked. "Something flashed in Marshpaw an Orion's eyes. Was it... ''jealousy? "You heard me. What is the problem? Why are you straing at Rainpaw?" Marshpaw growled and stood up, claws still unsheathed and hackles raised. No one tried to interfear. "I can stare at her. Is that a problem?" Orion hissed an stood up. He unsheathed his claws. They were long, sharp, and pure white. "Stop it," I warned. They didn't move. "Stop," I growled and unsheathed my own claws. They both looked at me and backed off. Marshpaw scooted closer to me and glared at Orion, who looked at him with disinterest. I looked at Twinpaw. She looked confused. Then her eyes turned bright with realization and she laughed. I just shook my head. "Well. I'm going to bed. I don't know about you six, but I am tired out," Daisypaw said and walked off. I looked up to the sky. The sun was almost set, and most of the other cats had moved to their nests. I watched as my fellow apprentices walked to their den and slipped inside. I sighed. Stupid apprentice life. A/N: FINALLY!! Is it just me, or did this story take way too long to write? Sorry the last chapter was so long. Uhg. Oh, the songs that can be found in this book are: Devil Without a Cause by Kid Rock. This was the beginning quote, "People claimin they know me, but they only know a portion" and "But you don't know my game, and never felt my pain." All The Pretty Little Horses- this was sung by too many people to list, so I don't know who to give credit to. In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan- only one verse was incorporated in this, but I think it's easy to find. Well, keep an eye out for From the Heart: Book 2. Thanks for reading!! RainfireThe Scruffs' 00:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions